Dime Cual es mi Novia
by fatii-Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tu novia se comportara igual que la de tu mejor amigo? ¿Y si todo fuera una broma para pasar el rato? ¿Perdonarían Ron, Harry y Draco a sus respectivas novias? DxH, GxH, PxR ADAPTACION.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno les traigo algo nuevo, es una adaptacion de Twilight a Harry Potter, las autoras originales son xMyBlackParade y de Alie_Chemiicalera, y les agradesco por dejarme hacer esta adaptacion.**

**Harry Potter_ pertenece a J.K Rowling, personalidades cambiadas._**

**¿Que pasaria si tu novia se comportara igual a la de tu mejor amigo****? ¿Y si todo fuera una broma para pasar el rato? ¿Perdonarian Ron, Harry y Draco a sus respectivas novias?**

* * *

**Dime Cual es mi Novia...**

**by **

**xMyBlackParade y Alie_Chemiicalera**

**Adaptacion**

**Fatii-Cullen-Malfoy**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

**Narradora P.V**

Las tres amigas estaban sentadas bajo un árbol en el jardín del colegio. Habían pasado un día muy largo. Ginny, la pequeña amante de las compras, había arrastrado a sus dos amigas, Pansy, la morena y seductora Slytherin; y Hermione, la inocente lectora de libros y chica Gryffindor, a un día entero en el nuevo centro comercial mágico, a nos cuantos kilómetros después de Hogsmeade. Ya comenzaba a atardecer, y los novios de las tres habían salido para arreglar 'asuntos de hombres', por no decir ir a beber alguna bebida embriagante y hablar de Quiddich en algún lugar del pueblo cercano, cosas sin sentido ni importancia.

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac._

—Estoy aburrida —Pansy se recargo en el arbol.

—Ni me lo digas —Corroboró Ginny, mirando a un grupo de chicos y chicas que corrían al lago.

—Podríamos... —Empezó a hablar Hermione, pero sus dos amigas la callaron inmediatamente.

-¡LEER NO! —Le gritaron, se encogió un poco.

—¡Tengo una idea, hay que hacer una broma! —Sugirió la pelinegra.

—Pero ¿a quién? —Preguntó la pequeña Weasley.

—Chicas, no creo que... —-Pansy volvió a interrumpir a Hermione.

—Vamos, Hermione, será divertido. Veamos...

— ¿Y si se la hacemos a los chicos?, sería divertido ver la cara que ponen —Ginny sonrió con malicia.

—Muy buena idea. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti, Ginny —Pansy sonrió también.

—Esto terminará mal —Susurró Hermione, hundiendo la nariz en su libro.

—No seas aguafiestas —Dijo la pelirroja con cara de _'Mas te vale ayudarnos o les diré a todos de tu extraña obsesión por Justin Bieber'_.

—Ok, ok —Cerró su libro y lo dejó a un lado de ella. — Háblenme de su "brillante plan".

— ¿Porqué no cambiamos de personalidad? —Dijo Ginny, volteando a ver a Pansy con malicia.

—Buena idea Ginn. —Pansy asintió.

—Oh, no —La castaña se levantó de golpe. — No es buena idea. Los chicos...

Pansy bufó y Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, Hermione —animó la Pelirroja— ¿que podría salir mal?

Ambas escucharon un susurro parecido a 'Todo', viniendo de su amiga

—Por favor Hermy —Ginny hizo su carita de perrito herido abandonado en medio de una noche lluviosa.

Ella suspiró y sus amigas aplaudieron. Se había rendido.

—Ok, ok —Aceptó. — Cuenten conmigo.

—Esa es mi amiga, por eso te quiero. —Respondió Pansy, orgullosa.

— ¿Quién tomará la personalidad de cada quién? — Cuestionó Ginny.

—Está claro, ¿no? —-Pansy rodó los ojos— Ginny, tu serás yo.

— ¿Qué? — Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Ok entonces quedara así: Hermione serás yo, yo seré Pansy y Pansy serás Hermione, ¿oki doki? —Dijo Ginny aplaudiendo y si no estuviera sentada bajo el árbol seguro estaría dando saltitos.

—¡Que demo...! —-Hermione cerró los ojos y se movió el cabello nerviosamente.

—Te pareces a Draco cuando haces eso —Ginny rió.

—Estaba pensando...

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Cambiaremos de parejas también?

Pansy y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada de duda.

—No, claro que no —dijo Ginny con cara de asco.

—Que bueno —-Hermione soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo— No creo soportar estar con Harry... en _ese_ plan, es mi mejor amigo.

—Hey... —Comenzó Ginny.

Pansy la cortó.

—Ni yo con Draco, seria muy… extraño.

— ¿Y cuándo empezaremos? —Cuestionó la duende.

— ¿Qué les parece mañana temprano? —Declaró Hermione. Sus dos amigas la miraron sorprendida y ella se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué? Cuanto más pronto empecemos, más rápido se acabará todo.

— ¿Entonces porqué no comenzamos ahora mismo? —Sugirió Ginny.

—No, no -Razonó la morena— Será mejor mañana. Sería muy sospechoso si cambiamos de personalidad de un minuto a otro, aún más por el hecho de que estuvimos juntas antes.

—Cierto —Terció Hermione.

—Ok, por mi no hay problema.

—Por mí aún menos.

—Ya qué —Suspiró la castaña— Hablando de el tema... ¿cuando terminaremos la broma?

—Cuando estén a punto de descubrimos —Dijo Ginny como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

—Wow, Ginny, qué lógico, —Hermione bufó y Pansy rió.

—El punto es... —-Comentó Pansy — Que los chicos se llevarán la sorpresa de su vida.

Así, las tres amigas rieron, pues al día siguiente, el juego comenzaría…

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? Pobres de los chicos, la sorpresa que se van a llebar! se aceptan porras y reviews, los tomatazos van con las autoras originales, jajaja, no es cierto.**

**DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Fatii-Cullen-Malfoy**

_**Como el leon y la oveja, asi fue nuestro amor...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Las autoras originales son xMyBlackParade y de Alie_Chemiicalera, y les agradesco por dejarme hacer esta adaptacion.**

_**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling, personalidades cambiadas.**_

**¿Que pasaria si tu novia se comportara igual a la de tu mejor amigo****? ¿Y si todo fuera una broma para pasar el rato? ¿Perdonarian Ron, Harry y Draco a sus respectivas novias?**

* * *

**Dime Cual es mi Novia...**

**by **

**xMyBlackParade y Alie_Chemiicalera**

**Adaptacion**

**Fatii-Cullen-Malfoy**

**Dime cual es mi novia**

* * *

**Capitulo II**

**P.V. Pansy**

Acordamos comenzar nuestra ingeniosa broma al día siguiente de planearla, que equivale a hoy. Ahora, esto es un buen reto para mí. Yo, la perfecta, fantástica, atrevida y hermosa Pansy Parkinson, me tengo que hacer pasar por la inocente, tierna, y hasta cierto punto boba Hermione Grager. No puedo creer que sea mi mejor amiga junto con la extravagante, Ginny.

Desperté con un sonoro ronquido de un pelirrojo a mi lado. Normalmente, hubiera gritado algo parecido a ¡Mierda! "¿! Porqué siempre tiene que hacer mas ruido cuando no he dormido bien! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!", pero me recordé mentalmente que Hermione no haría eso_. Respira, Pansy. Hagamos esto bien._ Me dije internamente. Me relajé, sonreí, y me gire delicadamente hacia mi novio.

—Ron despierta —Le dije mientras lo sacudía delicadamente por el pecho. Solo roncó más y murmuró.

—Así, Pansy, sabes que me gusta... —Dejé mi típico _"! Ronald Weasley, o despiertas o arrojo una aguamenti sobre ti'_" a un lado, y me decidí por algo más _Hermione_. Reí tontamente y pronuncié las palabras con cuidado.

-Cariño, despiértate. Ya es de día.

De repente, abrió los ojos; me tomó por las caderas y me puso encima de él. Grité por el movimiento repentino y volví a reír con cautela.

-¿Quién eres, y que le has hecho a mi preciosa Pansy? -Probablemente siendo yo en todo sentido, eso me hubiera ofendido, pero simplemente me controlé y repliqué.

—Ay cielito, ¡qué cosas dices! —Besé sus labios lentamente y antes de que él pudiera profundizar el beso, me separé—. Levántate, vístete y te espero abajo.

Me levanté de un salto y entré al baño para vestirme, dejando a un confundido pelirrojo con cara de ¿_Qué pasó aquí?_ Si esto era la primera fase, ya quería ver la segunda.

Terminé de vestirme, con un deportivo verde y una blusa blanca, junto con unos zapatos deportivos plateados; me recogí el cabello y baje a la sala, desde la muerte de Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall había cambiado muchas cosas, entre ellas las habitaciones mixtas para los alumnos de 6 y 7 año, lo que permitía que pudiéramos mezclar las casas y tener nuestra propia habitación, camine a un gran librero repleto de libros, gran parte regalos de Hermione y que nunca había abierto. Nunca había tomado un libro mas que para hacer la tarea y estudiar para exámenes, pero ¿Leer por puro gusto? ¡Jamás!

De repente, recordé que si quería que este plan funcionara tenia que hacerlo, aun que sea con un libro pequeño, y el único que encontré con mis gustos fue el de Historia de Hogwarts, así que lo tome, camine a un sillón negro de piel, y comencé con el primer capitulo.

Debía admitir que no era aburrido, siempre y cuando usara la técnica que Hermione me había enseñado para leer, _"Imagina lo que lees y así se hará mas entretenido"_ eso me había dicho y si en poco tiempo ya estaba terminando el primer capitulo.

Ron bajó 10 minutos después. Abrió mucho los ojos y gritó.

-Pansy, ¿Estas leyendo? -se alarmó.

-Si, es muy entretenido.

Ronald me miró sorprendido, camino hacia mi, me quito el libro y puso su mano sobre mi frente, fingiendo tomarme la temperatura.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupado.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien. –comente, quite su mano de mi cabeza y volví a tomar mi libro.

-Pansy, nena -dijo bajando el libro- ¿Porque lees _eso_?

-¿Es que no puedo informarme acerca de la historia de mi escuela? -estallé. Me sonrió y recordé que no debía actuar mal. Suspiré y le di un piquito en los labios.

-¿Quién eres, y qué le has hecho a mi novia? -me preguntó riendo, dio media vuelta y camino a la puerta. Me levante del sillón pero el libro cayo y tropecé con el, así que me resbalé y caí de sentón de nuevo en mi asiento.

-¡Pansy! Amor, ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó acercándose de nuevo. Me reí un poco.

-Sí, sí, amor -Le contesté-. Fue solo un momento de torpeza.

Se me quedó viendo de nuevo como si le hubieran dado una colleja bien fuerte, y me besó de nuevo. Sonreí contra sus labios. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más divertido.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? se aceptan porras y reviews, los tomatazos van con las autoras originales, jajaja, no es cierto.**

**DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Fatii-Cullen-Malfoy**

_**Como el leon y la oveja, asi fue nuestro amor...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Las autoras originales son xMyBlackParade y de Alie_Chemiicalera, y les agradesco por dejarme hacer esta adaptacion.**

_**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling, personalidades cambiadas.**_

**¿Que pasaria si tu novia se comportara igual a la de ti mejor amigo****? ¿Y si todo fuera una broma para pasar el rato? ¿Perdonarian Ron, Harry y Draco a sus respectivas novias?**

* * *

**Dime Cual es mi Novia...**

**by **

**xMyBlackParade y Alie_Chemiicalera**

**Adaptacion**

**Fatii-Cullen-Malfoy**

**Dime cual es mi novia**

* * *

**Capitulo III**

**P.V. Ginny**

El día de ayer habíamos quedado en hacerles una broma a los chicos así que hoy dejaría de ser una pixie hiperactiva amante hasta cierto punto del quiddich, y de las compras para convertirme en una pixie a la que solo le importe su apariencia, una lujuriosa, sensual, superficial y atrevida. Esto seria un poco difícil, pero ya quiero ver la expresión de Harry.

Desperté por la fastidiosa luz del sol sobre mi cara, decidí despertar a mi novio lo antes posible, pero lo tenía que hacer como Pansy, así que decidí hacerme la enojada porque Harry no me había despertado temprano.

-HARRY POTTER EVANS, ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME DESPERTASTE TEMPRANO? -Grité fingiendo enojo, en reacción a esto Harry se cayó de la cama. Tuve que suprimir una risita. Éste iba a ser un día muy largo, pero divertido.

-Este...y-yo...de q-que hablas Ginn? -Me pregunto atónito mientras se ponia los lentes, con una expresión como de procesando información, y sobándose la cabeza por el golpe.

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA, TE DIJE MUY BIEN QUE ME DESPERTARAS TEMPRANO, TENIAMOS ENTRENAMIENTO HOY! -Dije con el mismo tono que antes y levantándome de la cama para hacer mas dramática la discusión.

-Pequeña, perdóname pero no te entiendo... o no lo recuerdo, pero acordamos que el entrenamiento seria la próxima semana -dijo confundido y nervioso.

-¡NADA DE PEQUÑA, ESO NO TE ESCUSA PARA LEVANTARTE Y LEVANTARME TAN TARDE! -Seguido de esto salí de nuestra habitación dando un portazo que casi hace que la puerta se vuelva giratoria y dejando a un Harry extremadamente confundido y con los ojos tan abiertos que pareciese que se le van a salir de la impresión.

Me di una ducha tardándome lo más que pudiera y desesperando por completo a Harry.

-Ginny, ¿te puedes dar prisa? Yo también necesito bañarme -Reconocía un poco de irritación en su tono de voz.

-Si tienes tanta prisa, ¿por qué mejor no te bañas conmigo? -Trate de sonar seductora, Harry abrió la puerta del baño y entró, a lo que aproveche para meterlo a la ducha junto conmigo. Lo bese apasionadamente y cuando nos tuvimos que separar a causa de la falta de aire me pregunto algo confundido.

-¿No se supone que estabas enojada conmigo? -Pobre Harry seguía sin entender nada.

-Si pero creo que la ira que sentía hacia ti fue remplazada por... deseo y lujuria -Se quedo impresionado ante mis palabras y yo volví a aprovechar para besarlo de nuevo. Luego me las arregle para quitarle la camisa para aventarla afuera de la regadera. Al parecer, por fin entendió a lo que quería llegar, porque empezó a besar mi cuello y mis hombros. El baño se empezó a colmar de respiraciones entrecortadas, pieles chocando, aromas mezclados y sensaciones sumamente placenteras. Harry tenía que ver en gran parte en ello y yo lo sabía.

Mientras el mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja volviéndome loca y haciéndome esperar, yo cobré venganza acariciando zonas bajas en su cuerpo.

Esta broma sería la mejor del siglo.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? se que los capitulos son algo pequeños, pero aun asi aceptan porras y reviews, los tomatazos no pueden faltar, tambien pueden escobazos o cualquier ti po de hechizo... **

**DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Fatii-Cullen-Malfoy**

_**Como el leon y la oveja, asi fue nuestro amor...**_


	4. Chapter 4

****

Las autoras originales son xMyBlackParade y de Alie_Chemiicalera, y les agradesco por dejarme hacer esta adaptacion.

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling_, personalidades cambiadas._**

**¿Que pasaria si tu novia se comportara igual a la de tu mejor amigo****? ¿Y si todo fuera una broma para pasar el rato? ¿Perdonarian Ron, Harry y Draco a sus respectivas novias?**

* * *

**Dime Cual es mi Novia...**

**by **

**xMyBlackParade y Alie_Chemiicalera**

**Adaptacion**

**Fatii-Cullen-Malfoy**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo IV**

**P.V. Hermione**

Desperté con el sol en mi cara. ¡Oh, el sol! Como amo el sol. Creo que hoy sería un buen día para salir al jardín y leer un poco... "_Detente, Hermione.", _me recordé a mi misma, "_Tienes que actuar como Ginny!". _Suspiré. ¡Estúpida broma! Por Merlín, yo sabía que esto no acabaría bien. Pero ya les había dicho que sí a Ginny y a Pansy, y como mi estúpido don para decir que sí a todo les había dado el derecho para involucrarme en sus planes, no podía hacer nada. En momentos así, doy gracias de no dormir con...

Espié entre mis pestañas, escudriñando la cama, en busca de alguien más que estuviera conmigo. ¡Demonios! Ahí a mi lado estaba Draco, abrazado a mi cintura, durmiendo felizmente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Con tanta paz, parecía verdaderamente una estatua. La estatua de un Dios griego. Intenté recordar porqué estaba ahí. ¡Oh! Ya. Con todo el alboroto dentro de mi cerebro, no me acordé que desde hacía un mes había estado durmiendo con Draco.

Había iniciando la primera semana de clases y la nueva directora, la profesora McGonagall nos había llamado premios anuales, por lo que teníamos que compartir torre, y por supuesto, según el, también habitación, poco después la directora permitió que los últimos dos años pudieran tener habitaciones mixtas tanto de niños con niñas y entre casa, y todo gracias a la brillante idea del retrato del profesor Dumbledore. Pero como siempre, el profesor Snape se negó a aceptar, lo que nadie sabe es que habrá hecho la directora para convencerlo, porque de la noche a la mañana acepto.

Me recordé a mi misma que tenía un trabajo pendiente. Un trabajo que, si no hacía, me haría perder la cabeza. _Literalmente. _Si no cumplía con la broma, Ginny y Pansy me arrancarían la cabeza. Volví a observar a Draco, que suspiró y se removió tiernamente.

Al ver tanta tranquilidad, me odié por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Me deshice con cuidado de su abrazo, y me levanté para estirarme un poco. Pedí a Merlín por que pudiera hacer esta broma, y cuidando mi integridad física, me subí a la cama. Comencé a saltar.

—¡Dra- co! Des-pier-ta, a-mor! — Seguí saltando sobre la cama, y compuse una sonrisa forzada. Creo que me salió bien.

Draco me buscó en sueños, murmuró un _'Hermione, no digas estupideces, el diez en pociones es mió. Pero, te amo._', suspiró y volvió a poner una sonrisa en su rostro. Tuve que recordarme el no reír, pero fallé miserablemente. Por lo menos no se despertó. Volví a saltar.

— ¡Draco Despiértate!

—Cinco minutos, madre, y ese vestido te hace ver gorda. —Fue su brillante respuesta.

Seguí con mi plan. Bufé. Me puse de rodillas en la cama, y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Cerré los ojos, pidiéndo perdón mentalmente, los volví a abrir y sonreí.

..! —me moví encima de él. Eso sí que lo despertó.

Abrió mucho los ojos y me tomó por la cintura para evitar que cayera cuando se incorporó. Me mareé, pero no dije nada. Ginny no haría eso.

— ¿Me podría explicar señorita, porque mi preciosa novia esta despertándome de esta manera? — Me sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita. _Maldito _pensé. Odiaba que me deslumbrara así. Tenía que hacer algo o la broma no funcionaría. Así que pensé... ¡Claro! Pensé como Ginny.

—Pues es que no te levantabas. Ahora que ya estás despierto —Me bajé de encima de él, salté de la cama y el gimió de disconformidad. Me reí de su actitud y seguí. —Debes vestirte. ¡Vamos de compras! —Intenté sonar entusiasta. Me puse a dar saltitos y a aplaudir. Pensando como Ginny, era mucho más fácil.

—Q-qué, ¿Pero no fueron ya ayer? —Se quedó perplejo. Vaya, esto si que era divertido. "_No, ¡esto está mal!" _dictó mi conciencia.

— ¡Oh, cállate! —le respondí. Lo malo, fue que le contesté en voz alta y Draco se quedó más confundido que antes —Me refiero a qué... si, pero ayer salimos ilegalmente por uno de los pasadizos del colegio, hoy hay viaje de la escuela, ¡pero tu solo vístete! nos vamos al centro comercial. Y no podemos olvidar a Pansy y Ginny.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —Draco se levantó de la cama y anduvo hasta llegar a mí. Me tomó en brazos y me tocó la frente con una mano. Rodé los ojos.

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo me ha dado porque quiero ir de compras. Después de todo, ¿hay algo más divertido que eso? —Arqueé una ceja. El pareció considerarlo, me abrazó, volvió a subirme a la cama y se tumbó encima de mí, apoyando su peso en sus codos.

—Creo que... sí, lo hay —Dicho esto me besó. ¡No! Esto no estaba planeado. ¡Me tenía que dejar mandarlo y todo! ¿Cómo mierda hacía Ginny para que Harry la escuchara todo el tiempo?

— ¡Nope! —-Me deslicé entre sus brazos y volví a salir de la cama. El me miró como si estuviera loca, y reí. Corrí hasta su armario y saqué su acostumbrado traje negro con una camisa del mismo color. El conjunto lo había comprado el mismo, y por supuesto que le quedaba bien. Después se los extendí en la cama.

—Te quiero listo en quince minutos. Bajamos a desayunar en otros quince, y nos vamos al centro comercial. ¡Sí, nos da tiempo! —Volví a aplaudir. Su cara en ese momento no tenía precio. Anduve hasta mis cajones y saqué una falda blanca con brillitos en los bordes y una blusa azul algo escotada. "_Ginny escogería esto. Probablemente." _me animé. De ser por mí, me hubiera puesto un cómodo pantalón de mezclilla o de deporte, y una blusa más... normal. Pero no era yo, era Ginny.

Corrí de nuevo hacia Draco y lo besé en los labios. Fue un beso corto. Después, entré al baño, dejando a un hermoso rubio muy confundido en la habitación. Ya dentro, reí a más no poder. Suerte que el ruido no se filtraba o él hubiera entrado a ver que sucedía. Me vestí rápidamente y me puse frente al espejo.

_"Un poco de brillo y ya." _sugirió mi lado racial. Estuve de acuerdo, tomé el brillo y me dispuse a aplicarlo, cuando me interrumpió una vocecilla: "¿_Qué? ¡No! Algo de brillo... ¡rosa! Sí, y sombras. Usa distintos tonos de azul. Y,¡ oh por Dios! El cabello... Arreglar ese pelo de escoba no estaria mal, unos bucles servirán. Sí. Rimel... ¿porqué no? Oh, y pinta la raya bajo tus ojos. Sí, sí, delineador. Con eso será suficiente." _Mi lado Ginny estaba demente. Pero, por una vez, le hice caso.

Hice todo lo que la vocecilla dijo. Me disponía a salir, pero decidí echar una rápida mirada al espejo. ¡Joder! Había estado tan ocupada dejando que mi lado pixie hiciera su trabajo, que no me fijé en la ropa. Sí, claro, era una falda, pero era una _mini _falda. Y cuando digo mini, significa _minúscula. _Por lo menos para mí. Me llegaba apenas por la mitad del muslo. ¡Eso era una ridiculez! Y luego, estaba claro, la blusa. El escote no era tan pequeño como pensé. "_No seas cobarde" _me dije. Salí del baño para encontrarme a un Draco ya vestido, recostado en la cama, esperándome.

Cuando me vió, casi pude sentir como se le secaba la boca. Un rubor rosa tirando a rojo se expandió en mis mejillas. "_Perfecto, eso era lo que hacía falta." _Estúpida voz de pixie.

—Hermione —-Se levantó con cuidado, fue hasta mí y me abrazó— estás...

— ¡Malfoy! —Me hice la ofendida— ¡Arrugaste tu camisa!

—¿Qué? —Bajó la mirada para inspeccionar la prenda, pero yo ya estaba "desarrugándola" con las manos.

—Agh. Se arrugó mucho —-Tenía cara de enojada, pero rápidamente suavicé mi expresión— En fin. ¡Vamos, amor!

Tiré de él y comencé a andar hacia la cocina... Mejor dicho, comencé a 'bailar' hacia la puerta.

—Te noto... distinta —Comentó Draco después de abrirme la puerta y dejarme pasar, ¡era todo un caballero! Caminamos por el pasillo lleno de jóvenes y bajamos por las escaleras, sentía la mirada de todos sobre mi.

—Mmm... yo no —Dije nerviosas_, "Mas te vale controlarte, te descubres y Ginny y Pansy te matan"_ me dije mentalmente.

Entramos al comedor y todos nos miraban, me estaba acostumbrando poco a poco a las miradas de odio y envidia de la mayoría de las chicas, para ahora soportar la de los chicos. A lo lejos vi a Ginny y a Harry muy abrazados y a Ron y Pansy con ellos, claro que el pelirrojo no tenia la mejor cara, sobretodo cuando su mejor amigo besaba apasionadamente a su pequeña hermanita.

Lo besé rápidamente y me senté a un lado de Pansy, Ginny y Harry estaban a la mitad de un asunto privado con sus bocas, y Ronald les decía, o más bien casi gritaba que se separa. Esto se iba a poner bueno.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? Es una Hermione muy diferente a la que acostumbramos ver ¿no? se que los capitulos son algo pequeños, pero aun asi aceptan porras y reviews, los tomatazos no pueden faltar, tambien pueden escobazos o cualquier ti po de hechizo... Perdon por tardarme, pero he estado un poquito ocupadita.**

**DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Fatii-Cullen-Malfoy**

_**Como el leon y la oveja, asi fue nuestro amor...**_


	5. Chapter 5

****

Las autoras originales son xMyBlackParade y de Alie_Chemiicalera, y les agradesco por dejarme hacer esta adaptacion.

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling_, personalidades cambiadas._**

**¿Que pasaria si tu novia se comportara igual a la de tu mejor amigo****? ¿Y si todo fuera una broma para pasar el rato? ¿Perdonarian Ron, Harry y Draco a sus respectivas novias?**

* * *

**Dime Cual es mi Novia...**

**by **

**xMyBlackParade y Alie_Chemiicalera**

**Adaptacion**

**Fatii-Cullen-Malfoy**

**

* * *

****Capitulo V**

**POV Draco**

Hermione se estaba comportando raro. Además de vestir como si no fuera ella, eso de dar saltitos era muy a _la duendecillo pelirroja_. Llegamos al comedor y ella se sentó junto a Pansy. Me senté junto a ella mientras hablaba animadamente con Pansy sobre algo de las compras, algo que sorprendentemente a ella no le interesaba mucho. Me sorprendí al ver a Ginny casi comerse a Harry, y lo peor su mejor amigo y hermano de su novia los veía. No lo podía creer. Al darse cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado, se separaron.

— ¡Ho-hola chicos! —tartamudeó la pelirroja. Yo quería responder, pero no podía cerrar la mandíbula. Hermione habló por mí.

— ¡Ginny! ¿Qué han estado haciendo, sucios? —les arqueó las cejas. Me sorprendió esa respuesta, dado que normalmente ella se hubiera disculpado, sonrojado, y obviamente volteado a otro lugar.

— ¿Pues que acaso no viste? —Encima de que se exhibían por todo el colegio, ¡todavía lo admitían!

—Bien cambio de tema —soltó una pequeña risa— ¡Necesitamos ir de compras! —hice una mueca y ella frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

Esperen, es mi imaginación o ¿cada vez se parece más a Ginny? Tendría que juntarse menos con ella...

—Esta bien amor.

—Hermione ya nos podemos ir —dijo Ginny mirando entretenidamente sus uñas.

— ¡Sí! Por fin. Oh! ¡He visto un vestido que seguramente te quedará divino! — le dijo a Pansy, y volvió a saltar. Esto está haciéndose demasiado extraño. ¿Ella, emocionada, escogiendo ropa para las demás? Por favor.

Las chicas se dirigieron primero a la puerta y yo aproveche para hablar con Harry y Ron.

—Chicos, ¿podemos platicar un momento mientras las chicas van de compras? Siento que me estoy volviendo loco.

—Si lo deseas, claro —dijo Harry con tono despreocupado. ¿Que acaso era yo el único que me daba cuenta del cambio de actitud de Hermione y de Ginny, sin mencionar a Pansy que extrañamente se había mantenido muy callada?

— ¡Cariño! —mi castaña gritó, y comenzó a agitar la mano para que le prestara atención. Gemí en bajo, ¿esto no se iba a acabar nunca? — Ginny y yo iremos con Pansy a cambiarla de ropa, lo que usa no es nada aceptable—-me sonrió, caminó hasta mí, me dio un mínimo beso en los labios y regresó donde Ginny.

Salieron del comedor y desaparecieron.

—Entonces podremos hablar todo el camino hacia tu habitación—dije esperanzado señalando a Ron.

— ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? ¿Qué es eso por lo que, según tú, te estás volviendo loco?

—Bueno, estoy preocupada por Hermione. ¿Has notado algo extraño en Ginny últimamente? O ¿algo en Pansy quizás? —pregunté mientras subíamos por las escaleras.

— ¿Qué tienen que ver Ginny y Pansy con Hermione? —preguntaron, se les veía confundidos.

—Oh, puede que mucho.

—-Bueno, ahora que lo dices... No es ella _misma. _Hoy no me saltó encima hablándome de compras, sino de sex... — ¡Harry iba a decirlo! ¡Iba a decir lo justo frente a Ron!

—Oh, Harry, ahorra los detalles. Hermano mayor —se señalo a si mismo Ronald—, hermanita —señalo la dirección en que las chicas subían delante de nosotros—. ¿Comprendes? —el rió.

—Claro, claro...

—Bueno, ¿entonces?

—Pues últimamente no me ha hablado de compras, ¿por qué la pregunta? —me miraba aún confundido.

—Pienso que traman algo —les expliqué— No se qué, porqué, o sobre qué, pero es un presentimiento...

—Draco, por favor. Tu nunca has sido paranoico, ¿tenias que escoger justo ahora para serlo? —YO, PARANÓICO!... bueno talvez un poco. Pero no era para tanto.

—No es para tanto... Ok, tienes razón. En fin... A ver ¿Pansy está algo diferente o qué? — ambos volteamos a ver a nuestro pelirrojo amigo.

—La verdad es que ha estado muy callada, no es muy normal en ella, pero no me preocupa.

Claramente vi como ellas entraban a la habitación de Pansy y Ron, Hermione saltando y al parecer tarareando, y Ginny contoneándose y mirando sus uñas como si fueran lo más entretenido del mundo. Pero mis amigos tenían razón, yo estaba paranoico. Entramos después de ellas y me di cuenta de la ropa que Pansy llevaba. Ella nunca salía así, si no mal recuerdo ella odiaba la ropa holgada... Es más, ¡la detestaba! "_Draco, tranquilízate. La gente cambia de opinión" _me dije a mi mismo.

— ¡Pansy, Pansy, Pansy! —Dijo mi Hermione, mientras estaban en lo que parecía una pequeña discusión—. Olvídalo. No. Nunca. Jamás. ¡No permitiré que salgas así!

— ¿Por que? A mi me gusta —Pansy gimió de disgusto. —No vamos a ningún lugar importante, ¿o si?

— ¡Vamos de compras! —se emocionó Hermione, y mi compañera de casa bufó, pues si, aun éramos Slytherins.

Esto se me hacía demasiado raro. Cuando salí de mis pensamiento, me di cuenta de que Hermione había desaparecido junto con Pansy y Ron, y Harry ya no estaba junto a mí, si no acostado con Ginny en el sofá.

— ¿Pero qué coño estáis haciendo? —se exalto Ron cuando volvió, pero ellos no le hicieron caso.

Se vio en la necesidad de separarlos a lo que Ginny reacciono con un bufido y Harry diciéndole que si el era un reprimido sexual no tenia porque obligar a Ginny a serlo.

—No estoy reprimido -frunció el ceño. Di gracias de no tener a ningún hermano aquí, y revelarles mis "noches tranquilas" con Hermione, pero no quise humillar mas a mi amigo, así que me aguanté—. Pero no es decente ponerse así de calientes encima de un sofá, y menos si no es su habitación si no la del hermano mayor. —Dije.

—Draco no hay nadie que nos pueda ver. Además, puedo hacer lo que quiera con él o en él — Finalizó cruzándose de brazos y dejándome con la boca abierta

—E-está... está bien —Glup—. ¿Dónde fue Hermione?

—Fue a vestir a Pansy —me respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

—Ah... ok.

Hermione vistiendo a Pansy era más raro que Ginny a punto de hacer _eso_ frente las narices de su hermano.

De pronto, vi bajar a mi Hermione y a Pansy por las escaleras, ahora ella llevaba ropa un poco más ajustada. Más _ella_ . Fui donde Hermione con el objetivo de preguntarle qué pasaba, pero ella pasó de largo arrastrando a Pansy tras ella.

—Hermione —gimió la pelinegra—, ya te he dicho que tengo suficiente ropa.

¿Pansy? ¿Suficiente ropa? ¡Por favor!

—Nunca hay suficiente ropa —exclamó Hermione. Detrás de ellas, había un grupo de tres chicos mirándolas confundidos. _Nosotros_.

—Tíos, creo estoy enloqueciendo —Ron nos miró confundido.

—No eres el único —lo calmé.

—No es para tanto, chicos —dijo Harry un poco cortante. Creo que seguía molesto por la... "interrupción".

— ¿Que no es para tanto? —se exaltó Ronald mientras salíamos de la habitación— ¡Tío, entró a decirle que todo en su clóset estaba fuera de moda! ¡Hermione a Pansy!

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Tal vez ya tiene sentido de la moda por juntarse con Ginny.

—Lo que pasa es que no conoces bien a tus amigas.

Ron asintió dándome la razón. — Draco tiene razón, ya no conoces a Hermione o Pansy desde que acepte tu noviazgo con Ginny, ¡de lo que me arrepiento!

—Oh, pero yo no soy un reprimido sexual como cierto pelirrojo, aquí presente.

—Maldito seas, Harry Potter Juro que te haré pagar por esto —amenazo.

—Huy que miedo—dijo fingiendo temblar.

—Pues lo haré, lo creas o no.

—Bueno, dejemos esto en igualdad de condiciones. Si quieren mi opinión, los dos son unos malditos maricones. Ronald, tú por tu instinto de conservación y el sentido de… sabes que ni siquiera tienes ningún sentido. Harry, tú por ser un maldito mariquita que irradia olas de paz. ¡Como si no hubiera terminado la guerra ya! —dije ante sus miradas atónitas.

—Y tú eres un maldito maricón... —comenzó Ron.

— ¡POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE TUS CALSONSILLOS DE LOS OSITOS CARIÑOSITOS! —gritaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo. Me quede helado.

— ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo lo saben? —les pregunte cuidando que nadie les haya escuchado.

—No creas que escondes todo tan bien como crees, Draco —contestó Harry.

—El punto es... que las chicas están tramando algo raro. Y pase lo que pase, tenemos que averiguar que están pensando —terminé, tratando de cambiar el tema, no podía dejar que mi perfecta reputación cayera por unos simples calzoncillos.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? Es una Hermione muy diferente a la que acostumbramos ver ¿no? se que los capitulos son algo pequeños, pero aun asi aceptan porras y reviews, los tomatazos no pueden faltar, tambien pueden escobazos o cualquier ti po de hechizo... Perdon por tardarme, pero he estado un poquito ocupadita.**

**DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Fatii-Cullen-Malfoy**

_**Como el leon y la oveja, asi fue nuestro amor...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Las autoras originales son xMyBlackParade y de Alie_Chemiicalera, y les agradezco por dejarme hacer esta adaptacion.**

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling**_**, personalidades cambiadas.**_

**¿Que pasaría si tu novia se comportara igual a la de tu mejor amigo? ¿Y si todo fuera una broma para pasar el rato? ¿Perdonarían Ron, Harry y Draco a sus respectivas novias?**

**

* * *

**

**Dime Cual es mi Novia...**

**by**

**xMyBlackParade y Alie_Chemiicalera**

**Adaptación**

**Fatii-Cullen-Malfoy**

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

**PV. Hermione**

—Yo digo que ya saben —les comenté a mis dos amigas cuando subimos al carruaje.

— ¿Porqué tan pesimista? —dijo Ginny.

—Qué, ¿Ahora no te diste cuenta de cómo nos miraban? —me dieron ganas de gritarle.

—Hermione, ¿Ya vas a empezar de paranoica, no puedes ser más relajada como Draco? —Me reclamó Ginny.

—Ginny tiene razón —terció Pansy—, ¡Relájate!

— ¡Relajarme! —Reproché— ¡Con ustedes conspirando contra mí! Claaaro.

— ¿Conspirando contra ti? Hermione, si sigues así, te llevaré a San Mungo —dijo Ginny en tono amenazador.

—Okay, me callaré. Pero, ¿Qué se supone que haremos si nos descubren? —esto me estaba irritando.

—No seas boba, Hermione —siguió Pansy—. No son tan listos como para descubrirnos —se cruzó de brazos, orgullosa por su "suposición".

—Además, si nos dicen algo, haremos como que no entendemos. ¡Así de fácil!

—Oh, claro, ¿Nos haremos las bobas como ellos hacen? —pregunté.

—Ronald no es un idiota —Pansy frunció el ceño—. Puede que se crea el chico más guapo de todo Hogwarts, el más famoso, y puede que mejor que Harry y Draco juntos, pero no es bobo…

—Entones —Ginny se cruzó de brazos— Eso explica el altar que tiene en su cuarto de la casa, donde tiene fotos de Harry y Draco, como si fueran sus ídolos.

— ¿¡Qué! —Pansy gritó— Él me dijo que era un altar de mí… ¡Joder!

—Tu oso te ha mentido —me mofé. Ella me miró con furia y después arqueó las cejas.

—Por lo menos, ¡Él no es un güero oxigenado! — ¡Mierda!

—Eso es MUUUY cierto —dijo Ginny en tono de burla.

—El no es un güero oxigenado. Y dicen que no conspiran en mi contra —dramaticé.

—Ya, ya, dejemos de hablar de ello —insistió Pansy.

—Ya llegamos —cantó Ginny.

—Gin, se supone que quien canta soy yo —reclamé.

—No seas infantil —reclamó Ginny.

—Era una broma.

—Tranquilízate Hermione Granger de Malfoy —dijo la pelinegra señalándome— Y tú también Ginevra Molly Weasley de Potter —y la señaló y nos sacó la lengua.

—Y la infantil soy yo… —susurré.

Nos bajamos del carruaje y en cinco minutos llegaron los chicos.

— ¡Draco Malfoy!, ¿Se puede saber que hacías como para tardarte tato en llegar? —me reí.

Los tres chicos me miraron incrédulos. Mis amigas me miraban con una expresión divertida.

—Je, je. Qué graciosa, Hermione —rió Ron— Tú, ¿Regañando a Draco?

—Cállate, ¡Ronald-tengo-un-altar-de-Harry-y-Draco! —le grité.

—Oh, Hermione, ¡Me has herido justo aquí! —Se señaló al corazón.

—Ronald, deja de ser tan cursi —dijo Ginny limándose las uñas. Los tres volvieron a quedar boquiabiertos.

—Chicos, no creo que sea bueno que traten así a mi Ronnie-Pooh —dijo Pansy dulcemente y lo abrazó.

— ¿Podemos ir a comprar YA? —dijo la pixie moviendo el pie rítmicamente.

— ¡Sí! ¡Corran! —aplaudí y salté, y Pansy bufó. Entramos en menos de un minuto.

Dentro, intenté poner más atención a cada una de las tiendas del centro comercial. Debía grabarme el orden y las preferencias de Ginn.

—Harry, acompáñame a probarme algo —Oh, oh… No me digan que iban a hacer "eso" en un probador… Ginny se lo estaba tomando DEMASIADO enserio.

—Claro… —Harry la siguió. Draco se acercó a mí y quería besarme, cuando interpuse mi mano entre nuestras bocas.

—No, no, no —canté—. Primero, ¡Compras! —salté y arrastré a Pansy conmigo hacia el primer bloque de tiendas.

—Panss —le susurré— ¡¿A dónde demonios debo llevarte?

—A Armani, después a Gucci y luego a comprar unos Jimmy Choo's —dijo mi amiga en el mismo tono— ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, no podemos dejar de ir a Victoria's magic Secret.

—Demonios —siseé—. Enserio, ¿Tenemos qué ir a la última?

—Un día de compras no estaría completo sin ir allí —replicó.

Como me indicó, la arrastré "contra su voluntad" hacia el Emporio Armani, que para las chicas que no estaban enteradas, los creadores de todas esas marcas y tiendas eran realmente magos que decidieron abrirlas en el mundo mágico y el muggle, ¡no es genial!. Entramos y ella me hacía señas sobre lo que le gustaba, y yo lo cogía y le decía *cof cof, gritaba, cof* algo como '!Pansy, tienes que probarte esto!'. Ella solo bufaba y cuando no veían, me guiñaba.

Cuando estábamos en Gucci, llegaron Ginny y Harry, un poco más despeinados de lo normal sin bolsas, así que Ron se les quedó mirando feo.

—Ginny, ¿Dónde están las bolsas de lo que compraste? Porque nunca se sale de una tienda sin unas tres bolsas como mínimo —pregunté "inocentemente". Al instante, Ginny se tensó.

—Es que… Las fuimos a dejar al carruaje —Tengo que admitirlo, era una buena mentirosa.

—Ok… Pero no has hecho nada malo, ¿No? —le piqué.

—Claro que… —comenzó Ginny, pero Harry la cortó:

— ¡Sí! —todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Ronald no estaba alrededor. Lo busqué, y lo encontré… tirado en el piso.

— ¡Está muerto! —grito Pansy, se hincó y se acercó hacia él.

—No, todavía está vivo… Respira, pero dudo que ustedes dos salgan vivos de ésta —dijo señalando a Harry y Ginny, quienes soltaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo.

—Si muere —–me "alarmé"—, ¡Ustedes tendrán la culpa! Pero descuida, te perdonara— dije señalando a Pansy. — ¡Vamos a comprar! —aplaudí.

—Harry, Draco, quédense con Roniota —indicó Ginny.

—¿Roniota? —preguntó un confundido y sexy rubio.

—Ron + Idiota = Roniota. ¡Adiós! —se despidió con la mano, y juntas "arrastramos" a Pansy hacia la siguiente tienda: Jimmy Choo's Jeans.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? se que los capítulos son algo pequeños, pero aun así se aceptan porras y reviews, los tomatazos no pueden faltar, también pueden escobazos o cualquier tipo de hechizo... Esta vez no tarde tanto!**

**DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Fatii-Cullen-Malfoy**

_**Como el león y la oveja, así fue nuestro amor...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Las autoras originales son xMyBlackParade y de Alie_Chemiicalera, y les agradezco por dejarme hacer esta adaptacion.**

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling**_**, personalidades cambiadas.**_

**¿Que pasaría si tu novia se comportara igual a la de tu mejor amigo? ¿Y si todo fuera una broma para pasar el rato? ¿Perdonarían Ron, Harry y Draco a sus respectivas novias?**

**1 P.D. Gracias gracias por sus reviews me dan muchos animos de continuar con esta adaptacion.**

**2 P.D. Este capitulo esta dividido en dos partes una narrada por Ron y otra por Draco, no se por que lo escribo, pero ya que no lo quiero borrar.**

**

* * *

**

**Dime Cual es mi Novia...**

**by**

**xMyBlackParade y Alie_Chemiicalera**

**Adaptación**

**Fatii-Cullen-Malfoy**

**

* * *

****Capitulo VII**

**Ron P.V.**

¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿El cínico de Harry había dicho que hizo ESO con mi hermanita? Y después todo negro... Creo que me desmayé, porque cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue a Draco y a Harry... ¡Argh! Lo iba a matar.

—Por fin despertaste, Ronnie Pooh —dijo Harry en tono burlón. No le contesté, sólo me levanté y me abalancé sobre el. Entonces me di cuenta de cómo me había llamado.

— ¿Ronnie Pooh? —le pregunté. Él solo se encogió de hombros, pero decidí ignorarlo y seguir contra el.

—Ron, enserio, yo... ¡Yo no tengo idea de porqué lo dije! —intentó defenderse. Lo tomé por las solapas de la camisa y lo levanté del suelo.

—¡Harry Potter! —le grité, ganándome algunas miradas curiosas— Creí que te había quedado claro lo de cero detalles.

—Sí, pero... —se notaba algo nervioso.

—Ronald Bilius Weasley, ¡¿Qué cojones le estás haciendo a MI Harry? —Oh oh, problemas. Instintivamente solté a Harry.

—¿Yo? Nada —-dije mientras ella se acercaba. Me tomó del cuello de la camisa.

—Escúchame bien, animal, le vuelves a poner una mano encima a Harry y JURO que te castro y no necesariamente con la varita, se que el método muggle es muy util—instintivamente llevé una mano a mi entrepierna.

—¡Ginny! —llegó Pansy— Suelta a Ron. Ahora.

-¡Pero...!

—Suéltalo —le pidió. Iba a agradecerle, cuando me fijé en la cara de Draco.

—Hermione —la llamo.

—¿Sí, amor?

—Hmm... ¿40 bolsas? —pregunto con algo de miedo.

—¡Oh! Sí, son como la mitad. Mientras ustedes se portaban como animales mandamos las otras al carruaje —le sonrió.

—Hermione, apúrate, todavía faltan muchas tiendas -dijo Ginny—, y además quiero que me arreglen las uñas.

—¡Sí! Cierto. Vamos, apenas son las... ¡3! —le respondio. Un momento, ¿Las 3? ¿Tan rápido?

—Reprimido —escuché sisear a Ginny.

—Cállate, duende —le respondí.

—Ronnie Pooh.

—Enana.

—1.56 no es ser pequeña, es ser especial —me dijo orgullosa.

—¡Claro! —ironicé— Eso te hace entrar en la sociedad de la gente pequeña —ella me miró con furia, y me golpeó en el estómago.

—¡Ginny! —gritó Hermione— Déjalo ya. Luego se pone a llorar y para qué quieres...

—Hermione, sabes que eso no es cierto —dije en un tono algo irritado.

—¡Claro que es cierto, Ronald! ¿Qué no te acuerdas cuando mama te regañó porque me quitaste mis muñecas? —me retó la pixie.

—¡Pero era porque creí que eran figuras de acción!

—Pero lloraste —se burló.

—¿Figuras de acción? -me preguntó Pansy ceñuda— ¿Jugabas con figuras de acción?

—¡Todos los niños lo hacen! —me excusé.

—¿¡Cómo! —Harry se tapó la boca como si fuera una diva a quien le han dicho que su vestido es horrible y gritó un agudo '¡OMG!'—¿Ósea que Ronnie Pooh no te ha enseñado su colección?

—Colección... —citó Pansy y luego se volvió hacia mí— Amor, ¿tienes una colección? —Iba a responder, pero mi QUERIDÍSIMA hermanita me cortó.

—Claro que la tiene —me sacó la lengua.

—Y nunca me la ha mostrado —dijo mi novia muy indignada.

—Pansy, amor, te juro que yo no...

—¡No! ¡Ronald malo! ¡Eso no es justo! He visto varias cajas apiladas en el armario, pero nunca pensé... nunca pensé que pudieran ser muñecos —hizo un puchero.

—No son "muñecos" —corregí— Son figuras de acción.

—Lo que sean —se encogió de hombros—me siento muy desilusionada por el hecho de que...

No termino gracias a cierta castaña que grito.

— ¡Oh My God! —señaló a la siguiente tienda con un gesto que nunca pensé que vería en ella: un gesto de niña fresa. — ¡Miren! ¡Los Jimmy Choo's están de rebaja! ¡CORRAN! —-Nos arrastró a todos dentro de la tienda, donde ella y Ginny obligaron a Pansy a probarse varios pares de Jeans mientras nosotros esperábamos sentados.

Ginny entró al último probador y llamó a Harry para que la ayudara a "ponérselo". Yo sabía que no era eso, pero no quería saber más.

Hermione, se dedicaba a pasarle par tras par de jeans a Pansy, que bufaba desde el interior del probador.

—Hermione —reclamaba la pelinegra— ya me has hecho probar más de 10 pares. ¿No es suficiente ya?

—Nunca es suficiente cuando de compras se trata —contestó orgullosa, después dio unos saltitos que me recordaron a cierta pelirroja.

Era definitivo, mataría a Harry y a Ginny.

* * *

**Draco P.V**

Hermione anduvo hasta mí y cantó:

—¡Dra-co! —me dio un suave beso— ¿Adivina qué encontré? —me dijo en un tono seductor. Yo tragué en seco.

—No tengo ni la menor idea, mi amor —le dije sinceramente. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cintura, juntándola más a mí. Iba a besarla cuando me interrumpió.

—¡Mira! —puso un par de jeans frente a mi cara repentinamente, y yo la solté por el susto.

—¿Q... Qué? —pregunté confundido.

—¿Qué, acaso no lo ves? —se exaltó— ¡Son perfectos para tí! Ahora —señaló el probador y luego a mí—, entra ahí, te los pruebas, y si me gustan, te los llevas —aplaudió.

—¿Si te gustan? ¿Y qué hay sobre que me gusten a mí?

—Bueno... —lo consideró un minuto— Si me gustan a mí, igual te los llevas —volvió a aplaudir.

No objeté nada, solo me dediqué a levantarme del asiento y entrar al probador. _Lo que sea que la haga feliz, _me é la puerta tras de mí y alcé el pantalón para poder verlo completamente. Era de mezcilla negra, un poco deslavado y deshilachado. Para mi sorpresa, me gustó. _Tonto, todo lo que ella te da te gusta. TODO. _Iugh, maldita imaginación pervertida. No debía pensar en ello ahora.

Me puse los jeans y salí para que Hermione pudiera juzgar. La encontré sentada en la silla en la que yo había estado, cruzada de piernas y mordiendo la uña de su dedo meñique de la mano izquierda. Se veía extremadamente sexy. Quería ir, levantarla de esa silla y...

_Calma, Draco. Están en un centro comercial._

Calma, compostura. Sí.

—¡Amor! —se precipitó hasta mí— ¡Te ves increíble! Definitivamente te lo llevas.

Antes de darme tiempo a decir nada, me metió dentro del probador nuevamente. Para mi mala suerte, ella no se quedó conmigo. Lástima. Suspiré, pero me volví a poner mi ropa. Salí de nuevo y me dirigí hasta la caja. Lo pagué, me dieron la bolsa. Salí a esperar y en 2 minutos Ron y Harry estuvieron conmigo. Harry iba despeinado y sonrojado. Nadie dijo nada.

A la de 15 minutos más, salieron las chicas de la tienda, con mínimo 5 bolsas cada una.

No importaba que me dijeran paranoico: algo raro estaba pasando allí. Y tenía que saber que era antes de que mis nervios se destrozaran.

* * *

**Juro que con el original me moría de la risa, espero que ustedes igual con este se estén muriendo de la risa, chicas, espero que no digan **_**"otra autora con sus rollitos largos"**_** o algo por el estilo, pero si les agradecería si me dejaran un review, se que los capítulos son algo cortos y solo esta hasta el capitulo nueve porque las autoras no han actualizado mas, pero si me gustaría saber mas de sus opiniones, si le parece gracioso, si le falta algo o e sobra, lo que sea, porras o serenatas, en un review, ¿si?**

**Fatii-Cullen-Malfoy**

_**Como el león y la oveja, así fue nuestro amor...**_


	8. NA

**H**ola Chicas, perdón si me he tardado mucho, pero estoy muy atareada con la escuela, mis deberes en mi casa y todo eso, y es que en Enero es el examen de admisión de la Prepa TecMilenio y pues estoy estudiando para poder entrar!

Ahora el tema importante, los fic's que no he actualizado o publicado, este es el asunto.

**Mon Bel Amour**, ya tengo hasta el cap 5 pero quiero meterles mas cosas y revisarlos bien para no confundir, solo puedo decirles que se va a poner bueno, sobretodo por varias escenas de celos y ese tipo de cosas =D.

**Deseo Prohibido**, chicas la verdad es mi fic favorito, mi tesoro y bueno todo amo este fic, que como ya he dicho es el primero que escribí, con este fic, pues también ya estoy avanzada, pero quiero corregir algunas cosas, espero no tardarme mucho.

**Save Me**, bueno mi segunda creación, también la amo, no tanto como DP, con el seré sincera no llevo mas que lo que han leído y la mitad de el siguiente capitulo, la verdad es que no he encontrado la suficiente inspiración con ese fic =(.

**Dime Cual es mi Novia**, una adaptación obviamente que solo esta hasta el capitulo 8, pero aun no lo publico por algunos problemas con los personajes.

Chicas les agradecería de todo corazón si alguien se ofrece a ayudarme, no quisiera defraudarlas, pero lo más importante, no quiero defraudarme a mi misma y dejar de prepararme para entrar al TecMilenio, así que por favor si pueden comprenderme muchas gracias y si me ayudan muchísimo mejor ;)

En terminos menores, no tego la mas minima idea de cuando haga mi proxima publicacion pero espero hacerlo pronto.

Besos y gracias.

Fatii-Cullen-Malfoy.


End file.
